Anch'io ti amo
by TheLadyInGold
Summary: "A sudden realization hit Italy. He... there was only one real reason why Nonno wouldn't have come back for him and Romano... he whispered, sniffling a little, 'Grandpa Rome... you died didn't you'" SLIGHT RELIGIOUS THEMES FOR LACK OF A BETTER TERM in the form of an afterlife - don't like, don't read.


Italy grinned as he skipped across the field of flowers bordering the side of the home he lived and worked in. It wasn't often that he got a day off in Mr. Austria's house, but the aristocrat had been in a particularly good mood that day, so he told Italy to go play outside. The small child suspected it had something to do with the fact that he and Miss Hungary were going on some kind of nice outing today, but he was thankful all the same.

The weather was absolutely beautiful today, sunny and warm with a soft breeze that rustled the flowers' petals and stirred up their heady, sweet scent. This was one of Italy's favorite places to go with Holy Rome when he was still here... it wasn't quite the same without him, but it was still nice.

He could lie on his back and gaze at the clouds, trying to decide what they looked like, and imagine that Holy Rome was right next to him pointing out rabbits and flying horses and happy faces... he spread his arms wide and collapsed backward, tumbling into a patch of daisies and giggling as white petals fluttered everywhere. He lay still for a few minutes, contemplating whether he saw a pigeon or a man with a funny hat in that big cloud...

Suddenly, Italy heard a faint crunching of grass under feet and sat up quickly. His first impulsive thought was that Holy Rome had returned again like he promised and had come to play with him, but no, it was too soon.. was it Mr Austria coming to tell him that he changed his mind and to get back to work? Was it a wild animal? He looked toward the direction of the noise and saw something very surprising.

"Feli? My little Feli?" A very familiar man with curly dark hair and a stubbly face was standing there, a faint glow surrounding him. He smiled tenderly at the small child, holding his strong, scarred hands out to him. Italy's heart skipped a beat...

"Nonno! Nonno Roma!" Italy squealed, running up and hugging the larger man. What a lovely surprise! The child could hardly believe his good fortune. First he got a day off, and then his grandfather came to visit!

"Ah, Feli," Rome said softly... "How are you bambino?" He scooped the small child into his arms and rubbed his scratchy cheek against Italy's face, causing the little boy to giggle sweetly.

"I'm fine Nonno. How are you?" The delighted child responded, nuzzling closer to his grandfather. _I can't believe it! Nonno's here! I missed him so much, _he thought._ I wonder where he's been and why he left me with Mr Austria and Miss Hungary..._

"I'm well... Feli, I can't stay with you long, I just came to see if you were being treated right." Rome stroked the little one's hair and smiled a little sadly. _Why are you sad, Nonno?_ The thoughts whirled through Italy's innocent little mind. _ You're always so happy... what's gone wrong? It must be something terrible, especially because you've been away so long... I wish I was big so I could help you, Nonno...  
_

Little Italy hugged the older man tightly, not wanting to let go. "I don't want you to go again. Mr. Austria treats me well, and so does Miss Hungary, but I miss you. Mr. Austria and Miss Hungary are always too busy to paint pictures with me. Not like you, Nonno. You always had time to paint with me."

Rome chuckled softly and from seemingly nowhere produced brushes, paint and paper... "Well, you're right. I have time to paint with you now. Would you like that?"

When the supplies came into view the small child's face lit up into a sweet smile. The art supplies he got now were few and far between. Holy Rome always made sure he had drawing paper, pencils and paints, but now that he was gone... "Si, per favore ! Also... could you tell me stories about your travels? I want to know where you've been, Nonno," Italy told him, his big amber eyes full of questions.

Rome looked very sad at this and said nothing for a few minutes. Italy felt a pain in his chest. Had he hurt Nonno's feelings? He hadn't meant to, he just missed him a lot. He sat quietly, not daring to say anything more for fear of hurting his beloved grandfather even more.

After Rome begun a painting of himself, Italy and Italy's brother Romano, he said softly, "Feli, I have to go away again... you know I've been gone for a long time... well, the place I... had to go to is somewhere that you can't visit."

Italy looked at his grandfather, thoroughly confused. He couldn't quite grasp what he was saying. He really hoped his Nonno was back for good, and that he, Nonno and Romano could be a family again. "You have been gone for so long. Holy Rome has already left... please don't leave me too. Romano will be so upset, and so will I! Where are you going?"

"Back to where I came to visit you from." Rome said, his voice almost a whisper. "It's a lovely place, but... I hope you don't have to go there any time soon." He blinked hard, trying to control his emotions. How on earth would he explain this to his beloved grandson? He already tried to visit Romano at Spain's home, but the little one only ran screaming something about ghosts.

A sudden realization hit Italy. He... there was only one real reason why Nonno wouldn't have come back for him and Romano... he whispered, sniffling a little, "Grandpa Rome... you died didn't you?"

"Feli... I tried to stay with you as long as I could. But I was just so sick... I..." Rome's eyes started watering and he was unable to control his emotions any more. He hugged Italy tightly and rubbed the small boy's back, fighting to remain composed.

Italy snuggled closer to the older man, taking in his familiar and very comforting musky scent. "I know you tried, I-I-I just wished I knew. I would have made you feel better... or I would have tried." he mumbled trying to sort out this big news. _Is this the last time I'll see you, Nonno? Are you really gone?_ he thought to himself. Subconsciously, he began memorizing all the details of this moment... so that if Nonno was really going for good, he'd never forget him. Ever.

"No, bambino," Rome answered him, rocking the little one back and forth, his voice cracking just a little as he spoke. "There was nothing you could have done for me. No one could help me... I was just too sick on the inside..." He sighed softly. He had been very sick and in terrible pain, or else he wouldn't leave his little ones to be raised by others. "Feli... I'll always be watching over you, you know that?"

The little nation let all of the tears he was holding back out, pulling closer to his grandfather. "I-I know you will always be watching over me... you, and Holy Rome both are looking out for me."

Rome frowned, puzzled. "Holy Rome?" He remembered his grandson mentioning that name earlier...

Italy smiled to himself, remembering the Empire who left. His best friend and playmate. His partner in crime, who could always reach things he couldn't... who tied his shoes for him... who chased butterflies with him... who was a little odd at times, but also very kind. "Si, the Holy Roman Empire... He lived here with Mr. Austria, Miss Hungary, and myself. He left to go to war, but before he left he told me he loved me."

"Oh, Feli, that's wonderful," Rome also smiled at the boy's story. It's nice that the child had a good friend. "When will he be back?" He sincerely hoped it would be soon. He didn't see any other children around, and it seemed that his existence must be very lonely, especially since he had been separated from his brother.

Italy's face dropped at the last comment. "I-I don't know. Mr. Austria said that he might not ever come back... the war is hard on him."_ But he has to,_ Italy thought. _I can't lose him and Nonno both. I just can't._

Rome sighed. His poor baby... losing so much, so young... "Feli... just, don't give up yet. You never know. Look at Mr China. You remember Mr. China, right? He's been around longer than any of us, even me... fought many wars... and yet he's still strong. So don't worry about your little friend, si?" He told the child reassuringly, sincerely hoping his advice proved to be correct.

Italy looked up at his grandfather, recogniton in his eyes. "Of course I remember Mr. China! I like him! He let me pet one of his panda bears! You're right, Holy Rome is going to be just fine!"_ Nonno knows what he's saying_, Italy thought. _He wouldn't lie to me either... he's never lied to me, ever, so I know I can trust him._

He looked at his grandfather with a brave smile on his little face, and Rome had to momentarily look away to keep his heart from breaking completely. He managed one of his signature hearty laughs and ruffled his grandson's hair.

"That's my bambino! Now, you be a good boy... I have to go soon, but will you show me what you painted?" Rome asked. Italy turned the canvas around so that his grandfather could see the family painting that included Austria, Hungary, and Holy Rome. "That's beautiful," Rome said approvingly. He always knew his younger grandson had a natural touch with art. "What a lovely family. Is that Holy Rome?" he asked, pointing at the small blond boy in the portrait.

"Si, that's him," Italy replied, smiling a little.

"Molto buono! He looks like a nice boy," Rome replied, smiling back at him. "Here, I painted this for you," and with that, he handed Italy the canvas with the painting of the two of them and Romano. "Things change, Feli, but change... can be very good. Know that. Also know this... I love you, and even though you can't see me, I can see you. And I'll always be there."

"Grazie, Nonno!" The small child took the painting in his chubby hands, admiring it. Nonno was so talented, and Italy hoped to be as talented when he grew up. "I love it! Nonno, I love you, and I won't forget all that you have done for me! I'll try and grow up to be a strong nation so that you can be proud of me!"

Rome smiled and gave Italy one last squeeze and kissed the top of his head. He didn't have much time left in his visit... "I know you will, Feli. I believe in you and your fratello both. I have to go now." He stood to his feet and smiled a little sadly. Giving his grandson one last loving look, he started walking across the field slowly in the direction he came from. When he reached the edge of the field, to Italy's Surprise, he disappeared into a brilliant white light, a few last words floating on the breeze back to Italy: "Ti amo, mio figlio."

Italy allowed a few tears to fall before wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. He looked down at the two paintings he held close to him, tracing the one of him, his brother and his grandfather with a finger, then he looked back up at the edge of the field, where he almost imagined he could still see his grandfather, happy and healthy... smiling, laughing and waving like he always had. He raised a small, pudgy hand in farewell...

"Anch'io ti amo, Nonno."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**I had forgotten I wrote this. Old story is old... sheesh. Poor Italy, poor Nonno... **_  
_**Anyway, I know that in the manga/anime, Italy knew that Rome had died, but... just give me artistic license if you would. Please? I hope you enjoy. And try not to cry like I did. I'm having one of those days today.** _


End file.
